Bianca di Angelo
}} Bianca di Angelo - 'córka Hadesa i Marii di Angelo. Jest starszą siostrą Nica di Angelo. Pierwszy raz występuje w "Klątwie Tytana". W tej samej części staje się Łowczynią Artemidy. Wyrusza na wyprawę, aby uratować Annabeth oraz Artemidę. Ginie bohatersko na złomowisku Hefajstosa, w walce z olbrzymem Talosem. Jej brat Nico obwiniał Percy'ego o śmierć siostry. Historia Niewiele wiadomo o przeszłości Bianki. Ona wraz z bratem urodziła się przed II wojną światową, byli ostatnimi dziećmi Hadesa przed przysięgą. Gdy byli mali, ich matka została zabita przez Zeusa który bał się, że Bianca lub Nico będzie herosem z przepowiedni. Hades utworzył pole ochronne ale nie uratował Marii Di Angelo. Zamieszkali w hotelu Lotos w Las Vegas, gdzie przebywali przez 70 lat, choć wydawało im się, że minął tylko miesiąc. Hades wypuścił rodzeństwo z hotelu, gdyż chciał, aby to o jednym z nich mówiła wielka przepowiednia.Z hotelu zabrała ich erynia Pani Dodds Osobowość Bianca była cicha, nieśmiała i opiekuńcza w stosunku do brata, ale nie lubiła się nim stale opiekować. Wstąpiła do Łowczyń żeby móc być sobą, by nie musiała być starszą siostrą dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. Percy był na nią zły za to, że nie przyszła z nimi do obozu i twierdził, że Bianca zachowała się samolubnie wobec brata. Wybacza jej jednak, gdy ta mówi, że dołączyła do Artemidy, by żyć własnym życiem i że Obóz Herosów jest na pewno bezpiecznym miejscem dla Nica. Dziewczyna zdradza Percy'emu, że gdyby go nie znała, to bałaby się zostawić brata samego w obozie. Bianca i Nico mieli zwyczaj gestykulowania rekami podczas rozmowy. Wygląd Bianca ma czarne oczy, tak jak jej ojciec, w których widać blask szaleństwa i geniuszu. Ma piegi i ciemne jedwabiste włosy, które czesze w warkocz jak inne Łowczynie Artermidy. Gdy wstąpiła do Łowczyń jej skóra nabrała srebrnego połysku. Nosiła także zieloną czapkę. Percy twierdził, że Bianca miała taki sam uśmiech jak matka. Ciekawostki *Ona, Nico i Thalia Grace są greckimi półbogami, których rozwój został wstrzymany. * Jest jedynym półbogiem, który występuje w kolejnym tomie, od tego, w którym zmarł. *Bianca jest jedynym znanym nam herosem, który zmarł na swojej pierwszej misji. *Tylko ona z dzieci Wielkiej Trójki nie posiada oficjalnego portretu. *''Bianca z języka włoskiego znaczy biała, a jej nazwisko di Angelo oznacza od anioła. Czyli jej imię i nazwisko znaczą mniej więcej biały anioł. *Urodziła się w 1930 roku, lecz razem z bratem Nickiem di Angelo została przeniesiona do Kasyna Lotos, w którym czas stoi w miejscu i wyszła z tego miejsca dopiero po siedemdziesięciu latach. *Kiedyś mieszkała w Wenecji razem z matką i bratem. *W części serii OH "Syn Neptuna" dowiadujemy się, że Nico chciał ją wyciągnąć z krainy zmarłych, korzystając z nieobecności Tanatosa, ale ta postanowiła się odrodzić, czyli '''w pewnym sensie jest żywa. *Trafiła do Elizjum (Percy Jackson i Miecz Hadesa) *Została Łowczynią zanim zobaczyła Obóz Herosów Chibi bianca by cazuuki-d5v1ws6.png Bianca di angelo by memochi chan-d4pcms0.jpg Bianca di angelo by tuti1611-d4iscl2.jpg Bianca Di Angelo by fowlfan.jpg Bianca di angelo by catty 13-d6int3i.png Bianca di angelo by gwendolyn12-d6u6dbg.jpg And bianca di angelo was gone by siales-d83gb99.jpg Bianca-di-angelo-percy-jackson-pjo-Favim.com-500478.jpg Bianca di angelo by xsweetsillygirl-d4m057m.jpg Ślicznie uczesana chyba Bianca.jpg Bianca di angelo by lovely1227-d3d15pu.jpg Bianca 23456.jpg Bianca i nico 1.png Bianca i nico 2.png Bianca i nico 3.png Bianca 2.png Nico i bianca dorośli.png Nico i bianca.png Bianca i Nico.jpg Bianca21.jpg Bianca2.jpg Bianca di Angeloo.jpg Nico i Bianca.jpg Bianca01.png Bianca and Nico.png Bianca di Angelo w berecie.jpg Bianca tahalia and hazel.jpg Bianca and nico.jpg Bianca.jpg Bianca.png Bianca di aneglo small by illustrationrookie-d6rhekt.jpg Bianca Art.jpg Nico and bianca by rockstarfreak-d6fys13.png Bianca di angelo by w l k-d50pys8.jpg Bianca di angelo by flockeinc-d6vapba.jpg Bianca di angelo hades by kat anni-d3f97fm.jpg NIcko i Bianca di Angelo 2.jpg Otoczona czaszkami, córka boga śmierci.jpg|Bianca otoczona czaszkami 10547661 1444610699146544 5329385984569910707 n.png 10513288 491438927654613 7295292269501814199 n.jpg 10538062 295695347279413 8675332922497476182 n.jpg Daughter of hades by painter gal77-d5mzzz7.png Tumblr mvxfpudWfX1r39gpqo1 1280.png 10985238 1548142712141107 6970263342850374533 n.jpg Pobranejhyyh.jpg Percy jackson and co by drnightflower-d48au4d.jpg Children of hades by incredibru-d6aabmv.png Missing you by ritta1310-d480uh8.jpg Tumblr ms3ycmxOt61szi8g8o1 1280.png 10806345 1559332310974929 4507422091748295834 n.jpg Nico-bianca.jpg Nico.jpg Kategoria:Dzieci Hadesa Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Półbogowie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Nastolatki Kategoria:Grecy Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy" Kategoria:Herosi Kategoria:Postacie z "Klątwa Tytana" Kategoria:Łowczynie Artemidy Kategoria:Dziewice Kategoria:Dzieci Wielkiej Trójki Kategoria:Ludzie żyjący w XX wieku Kategoria:Postacie z "Bitwa w Labiryncie" Kategoria:Umarli Kategoria:Wspomniani Kategoria:Wspomniani w serii "Olimpijscy Herosi" Kategoria:Rodzina di Angelo Kategoria:Łowczynie Kategoria:Ciemnowłosi Kategoria:Zmarłe